A Time and Place for Everything
by Kokki-chan
Summary: An AU fic with the MK cast as college students. Kinda strange. The first chapter is about Hotaru and Havik... Such underappreciated characters...


AN: This is kind of weird, I know... but all the same, I enjoyed writing it, so I thought I'd share the love :-3 And I should probably warn people to not take what I write seriously because I love poking fun at everything xD Though I can't imagine how this could be offensive at all...  
And I don't exactly know what Resident Assistants do... so I just kind of made it up :-/

Disclaimer: I don't own Hotaru or Havik... I guess I own Lindsey, but she's just a stupid plot-device (What plot? xP) so I don't care...

* * *

Lindsey sighed as she poured over her math homework for what seemed like the hundredth time. No matter how many times she tried to work through these problems, she just couldn't seem to understand the concepts. 

Groaning, she leaned back in her seat and decided to give up. It looked like she'd be asking the teacher's assistant for extra help again.

Deciding not to waste idle time complaining, Lindsey swiftly moved over to her bed, where she had laid out a new poster for the residence hall. It was nearly done; all it needed was to be glued.

It was a poster warning students about quiet hours in the building. Most students probably knew the rules already, as many were returning older students, but they still had quite a few new freshmen come in that year. Lindsey figured a reminder never hurt anyway and posters always made the hall look livelier.

She smiled to herself, the poster reminding her of how much work it was being a resident assistant as she glued. Despite how much time being an RA took up though, the benefits were well worth it. Besides, she got to work in a co-ed dorm with older students, which was usually much less stressful than the all-freshman dorms.

A knock at the door suddenly broke into the midst of her thoughts, almost causing her to drop her glue-stick on the carpet.

"Come in!" She chimed, looking towards the door, knowing that it was most likely to be a student with a question for her.

It turned out she was right, as it was one of the freshman boys in her hall that opened the door and stepped in. She felt bad, as she couldn't remember his name quite yet, but knew that she had seen him at quite a few of the hall meetings already. She wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be an RA himself.

"What's up?" She questioned, setting down her glue stick and turning to him.

"Well," He began, his voice calm and his posture perfect. "I was wondering if I could be assigned to a new roommate."

Lindsey frowned. Problems like this were common among freshman, since most hadn't found their friends yet and had to room with strangers. Unfortunately, hall policy wouldn't allow her to just give him a new roommate.

"Are you two having problems?" She questioned, trying to remember who his roommate was but drawing a blank.

"To put it lightly, yes." He answered, watching her carefully.

"Well, have you talked to him about it?" She asked, hoping their problems could be easily settled if they just told each other.

"I've tried," He began, his tone resounding hopelessness. "But he won't listen."

"Ok, well… do you want me to sit down with you two and try to have everything settled out?" She tried again, still hoping for a peaceful resolution.

"I don't think talking is going to help anything." He stated firmly, apparently very unhappy with his current roommate.

"Why not?" She asked, figuring she should know the problem before thinking of moving him.

"Well you see," He began, remaining collected. "I am a very disciplined and organized person. I study during the evening after class and go to sleep at a prompt hour. But my roommate… Well, he's the complete opposite. He has no sense of priority; he just wanders around and does whatever he wishes. He's insane!"

"Now, now… there's no need for name calling." She reminded him while trying to think of an alternative solution for him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "But please, you must understand. We're completely different. I don't even know how we were assigned a room together…"

"Ok, ok. Don't worry," She smiled in assurance at the worried boy. "I'll find you a new room. I don't know if it will still be in this hall, but you can start packing up your things now if you want."

"That's… another problem." He sighed, brushing back some of his long, white hair. "He won't_ let_ me move out."

"How so…?" Lindsey really didn't understand how that was possible.

"Well, I've give you an example." He started, taking a deep breath. "Just recently, I packed all of my belongings in my car. Afterwards, I went to see if someone could change my room for me, but I couldn't find anyone at the time. I then went back to the room to wait and found all of my stuff put back; except everything was completely unorganized and almost ruined! It nearly _killed_ me to get everything back into order! I was a wreck for days! _Days_! I can't afford to waste that kind of time!"

"Ok, ok… calm down," Lindsey moved and attempted to coax the boy, who seemed to be close to hysterics. "How about I just try and talk to him, alright?"

He took a few deep breaths, presumably to calm himself. "Alright, see what you can do."

---

Lindsey put on her best smile as she knocked on the door, wanting to get this problem resolved quickly.

After a moment of no response she knocked again, only to be answered with more silence. Trying the door knob, she found that it was unlocked and proceeded to open the door to peak in.

After all, it was hall rules to always have your door locked when you were gone. If he was gone and left the room unlocked, she'd have to leave him a warning.

The room was like most others in the hall; small, with boring white walls, a dresser, and a couple of desks. Lindsey also noted that their beds were bunked and they had no carpet to cover the ugly tile floor.

"Havik?" She questioned, having learnt his name from his roommate. The RA hoped he was there so she could get the chat over with quickly. After all, she still had a poster to glue!

"Yeees?" He finally replied, as she spotted him doing a handstand against one of the walls.

She gave him a peculiar look, as he didn't seem to feel any need to move now that she was here.

"Could I have a word with you?" She asked politely, hoping that would give him a hint.

"No, you cannot," He answered, finally moving from his handstand position to sit on the floor.

"Um… why not?" She questioned, slightly taken aback by the boy's response.

"Because," He stated simply, cracking his neck in an extremely odd way. "By speaking to me, you are attempting to force a response out of me. Responding to you would be following the rules and therefore a form of order."

"Look," She spoke sharply, the irritation obvious in her voice. "I don't have time for these kinds of games." She didn't appreciate the kid being such a smart-ass. Now she had an idea of why his roommate was having such a hard time with him.

"Time? There's always time. You only need to break free of the system of time you bind yourself to." He moved towards one of their large desks as he spoke, pausing for a moment to study it.

"I'm serious." She stated firmly, deciding that she'd have to write him up if he kept acting so uncooperative. "Your roommate is moving out, you need to let him pack up his things and leave."

"Hotaru?" He questioned, suddenly sending almost everything atop the desk crashing to the floor with one swoop of his arm. "He's not leaving."

Lindsey jumped at the sudden clashing of everything against the tiled floor. It took her a moment to process the boy's words as she was too busy trying to understand his actions as well.

"Yes… Yes he is! He is leaving, and at this point you have no say in the matter." She glared at him as he moved to lie atop desk on his back. "And… what _are_ you doing?"

Havik was silent for a moment, before suddenly jumping to his feet and grabbing a laptop that still remained on the desk with him. She glared up at him, attempting to remain the figure of authority, although from his place standing on the desks he towered over her. If he ruined anything, she'd be sure to charge him.

"Well he can't leave without _this_, can he?" The insane boy laughed, ignoring her previous question.

"Stop that." She commanded, losing her patience more and more.

"I can't let him leave," He spoke, clutching the laptop to his chest as he paced atop the desks. "I have too much fun destroying the orderly fabrics of his life!"

"Is that what this is about?" She groaned in exasperation, "You like picking on him?"

"Though I suppose if he moved I could always visit him if I wandered by…" He disregarded her as he kept speaking, almost as though he was talking to himself.

"Hey! Stop ignoring my questions! And get down from there right now! I'm writing you up!" She yelled at him, unsure of what to do about his insolence anymore.

"Writing me up? For what?" He asked, finally seeming to hear her now.

"For being disrespectful to me and for being a disturbance to your roommate while he's trying to move out!" She couldn't help but raise her voice at the infuriating boy before turning to leave the room. "I'm sending him back here to pick up his stuff now, and if I hear of you giving him anymore trouble, you'll be talking to the hall director!"

As if she wasn't upset enough already, the last thing she heard him say before she slammed the door behind her was:

"May chaos break the rules that bind!"

---

The idea that Hotaru might move out of their dorm room slightly irritated Havik, so he made himself feel better the only way he knew how; by wreaking discord.

He decided to do this by first punching a hole in the window screen and then by tossing random items in the room out the now open window. This didn't do too much, since the room was on ground level, but some of the more fragile things did have a satisfying crash once they hit the ground.

Hotaru arrived back in the room once Havik had cleared out a good quarter of both their possessions. Of course, being the neat freak Hotaru was, he noticed this right away.

"What on earth are you doing!" He cried, rushing over to the open window to survey the damage.

"What on earth are _you_ doing?" Havik repeated, just to be annoying.

"You're breaking my things! What's wrong with you!" The tanner boy fumed, ignoring Havik's repeated question.

He didn't grace the other with a response, instead just continuing to scope out the room for anything else he felt like throwing.

"Do what you will with your own belongings, but please leave mine alone!" Hotaru ordered, glaring viciously at his roommate.

This couldn't help but intrigue Havik. Hotaru looked about ready to attack him… it was marvelous! He decided he'd better keep pushing the boy's buttons.

"Oh don't worry little firefly," He began, using the meaning of Hotaru's name as a strange nickname. "I didn't throw anything important… like this for example!"

He demonstrated for his roommate by picking up the other boy's laptop, planning on having it join the other objects on the pavement outside. Hotaru's eyes flashed as soon as Havik picked up the small computer and he quickly moved to snatch it away from the crazy boy.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" The white-haired boy snapped, yanking the laptop away from him. "I do not need to waste anymore of my time replacing a laptop and loading backup files onto it!"

"You keep back up files?" Havik laughed at the other's practicality. "You're hilarious…"

"I find nothing humorous about this situation!" Hotaru declared, setting his computer aside carefully. "Now come on! We need to go and get our things that you so insensitively threw outside!"

"We don't _need_ to do anything… except eventually die." Havik pointed out, knowing that it would grate on the other's nerves.

"Yes we do! If we leave that stuff out there, we could get into serious trouble! Don't you care?" Hotaru demanded, still not seeming to understand his roommate's refusal of order.

"No," He stated simply, deciding to move over towards the door. "Besides… you're overreacting. No one will care."

"Even if they didn't," The tanner boy sighed, obviously irritated. "You're still going to get fined for breaking that screen."

"Not if I blame it on you!" Havik laughed, sitting in front of the door to block the way. "It's my word against yours, you know."

The other boy didn't seem to know how to respond to the statement at first, instead just groaning in exasperation.

"You're impossible!" Hotaru seethed, finally seeming to give up on him. "Now get out of my way!"

Havik ignored the order and didn't respond, instead just watching his roommate carefully. This seemed to only infuriate Hotaru more, who looked about ready to blow up at any moment now.

"Havik…" He spoke slowly, seeming to try and keep himself calm.

"Why don't you just jump out the hole in the window?" Havik suggested sweetly, crossing his arms behind his head as he remained leaned back against the door.

It seemed the Hotaru finally decided to take matters into his own hands as he grabbed for Havik, attempting to move him away from the door himself. Havik would not have it however, and pushed the other to the ground, causing something between a fight and a wrestling match to break out between the pair.

After a while of this, both became tired out and eventually stopped their skirmishing. Each now sat on opposite sides of the room, neither breaking the silence that had settled in for a while.

Havik couldn't help but laugh a little when he noticed how upset the other boy looked.

"Hotaru," He finally spoke up. "We should be roommates forever."

The look of utter loathing he got from the other made him laugh even more.


End file.
